1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices of the type employing a rectangular matrix of rotatable display disks colored brightly at one side for viewing by reflected light, and black colored on the other side for minimum light reflection when such other side is exposed. More particularly the invention concerns novel multiple point lighting for such a matrix display assembly with disks shaped to conceal and expose selectively the multiple point lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Matrices of rotatable disks for display purposes have been described in such U. S. Pat. Nos. as 4,380,879 and 4,577,427. These matrices employ disks of various shapes rotated between reflecting and nonreflecting positions 180.degree. apart. The disks carry permanent magnets which are electromagnetically actuated to turn the disk. Since the disks must be freely rotatable independently of each other they are disposed in a coplanar laterally spaced array. The spaces between the disks are generally closed by masks having multiple apertures in which the disks are exposed. For nighttime viewing, the prior displays employ lamps which are selectively turned on and off to project through the apertures in the masks when the disks are turned to fully open horizontal positions.